plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 24
|image = Psd24U.png |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = Two |EnMo = planks |EM = Two |Diff = Medium |Zombie = |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = << |after = >> |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |Objective 2 = Don't lose any lawn mowers (pre-1.9 update)}} Pirate Seas - Day 24 is the 24th level level of Pirate Seas. It is the final Save Our Seeds level in this world. To complete this level, the player must protect three Spring Beans placed on the fifth column. When this level is finished for the first time, the player unlocks the boss battle and the Cherry Bomb. Difficulty *Spring Beans are all placed up to the edge of the player's ship (specifically known as landing points for Swashbuckler Zombies, making them vulnerable to those, Imp Cannons, and Zombie Parrots). Assuming that the player did not skip the entire level and proceed to Far Future, the level will be hard because of the constant assaults of Swashbuckler Zombies and Imp Cannons. Spring Beans are most likely expected to fall asleep. *If the unlocks Far Future and obtains Blover before this level is completed, it will make it much easier. Strategies Note: These strategies apply to all versions. Strategy 1 :Created by See Gallery for more details. *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Coconut Cannon **Wall-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Kernel-pult **Repeater *Two columns of Twin Sunflowers are essential. *Use Potato Mines and Iceberg Lettuces for the first stage. Be careful of the Swashbuckler Zombie and Seagull Zombie. *Try to plant one Coconut Cannon to kill the Seagull Zombies. Quickly develop nine more Coconut Cannons. *When Pirate Captain Zombies appear, quickly be ready to tap on the Coconut Cannons to kill the Zombie Parrots. *When the ambush is called, quickly use Coconut Cannons again. *Imp Cannons are the same. However, be careful when there are another zombies protecting them. *Use Plant Food on sleepy Spring Beans that are being eaten. *Repeaters and Kernel-pults can be helpful, so try planting them. Strategy 2 :By *'Suggested plants' **Twin Sunflower **Winter Melon **Blover **Infi-nut **Potato Mine **Iceberg Lettuce **Cherry Bomb *Plant a column of Twin Sunflowers in the second column. Another column of them in the third column is optional. *When the first zombie comes, plant a Potato Mine in the third column wherever the zombie is and plant an Iceberg Lettuce in front of the potato mine to delay the next wave. When the second zombie comes, use the Potato Mine/Iceberg Lettuce to deal with it. When the third and fourth zombies come at the same time, use Potato Mine/Iceberg Lettuce for one and plant a Winter Melon asap for the other zombie. When the seagull zombie carrying Plant Food comes, use a Blover. Then, plant an Infi-nut in the 5th column and boost it. This will take care of Imp Cannons. Whenever there are Seagull Zombies or Swashbuckler Zombies or Zombie Parrots, use Blovers. Try to plant one column of Winter Melons in the back. In fact, once you boost the Infi-nut, any other Plant Food you get should be used on the Twin Sunflowers. Use Cherry Bombs for large amounts of Buckethead and Conehead Pirates and for Imp Cannons in the ssecond and fifth lanes. Gallery Psd24firstU.png|First stage. Psd24U.png|By . Day PS 24 FR.png|First time reward in Pirate Seas - Day 24. Trivia *Before the 1.9 update, the player could not lose any lawn mowers. Walkthrough Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Levels with two flags Category:Brain Busters Category:Save Our Seeds